The dark side of the moon
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Eran insoportablemente fríos, tremendamente calculadores, increíblemente egoístas. En sus retorcidas vidas, ellos iban primero y el resto del mundo después. ¿Qué podría esperarse de la colisión de dos personas así? "Bienvenida a mi reino, cariño." [AU!Mafia]
1. Prefacio

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sí, un nuevo fic y sí, es un AU sin magia y sobre la mafia. No, no dejaré ninguno de mis otros fics abandonados ni nada por el estilo, todo se actualizará con el tiempo. De cualquier manera espero que os guste este nuevo proyecto y le deis mucho amor.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Este fic contendrá escenas de violencia, sexo explícito y palabras malsonantes.

-A pesar de que el dramione es la pareja principal, otras serán mencionadas/aparecerán a lo largo del fic.

-Las actualizaciones serán dos veces al mes.

-Esto es un AU sin magia, ambientado en el mundo de la mafia y que no termina de respetar las personalidades de los personajes.

* * *

Dedicado a _Natasha (Slyprincess07)_ que es mi lectora exclusiva de los capítulos que voy escribiendo de este fic y que me ha ayudado mucho a pesar de la distancia.

También agradecer a _MeriAnneBlack_ por su ayuda con el summary del fic porque a mi se me da muy mal hacerlos.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama es mía.

 _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 6.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 ** _Prefacio._**

La noche no tendría que haber transcurrido de aquella forma. Ella no debería estar allí, tirada sobre un charco de sangre y apretando sus manos contra la herida que no paraba de sangrar en su estómago. Se suponía que el que tendría que estar muriéndose, o estar muerto directamente, era Alexander Nott.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba Hermione, parpadeando pesadamente mientras el dolor comenzaba a difuminarse y comprendía que, probablemente, el candelabro del techo sería lo último que vería antes de morir. No era una visión tan mala teniendo en cuenta la mierda de vida que había tenido.

Sus parpados estaban a punto de cerrarse cuando se sintió siendo alzada en el aire, con el dolor atravesándola ante el movimiento y mandando corrientes insoportables por cada parte de su cuerpo. Jadeó y trató de enfocar su mirada en la persona que la estaba llevando. Piel pálida, labios finos, nariz recta y pelo rubio.

Una vez más el dolor comenzó a desaparecer, se fue sintiendo cada vez más y más adormilada hasta que sus ojos volvieron a amenazar con cerrarse, abandonase a la inconsciencia. Parpadeó fugazmente antes de rendirse completamente; y lo último que pudo divisar antes de caer en la oscuridad fueron los ojos grises de ese hombre anclándose en los suyos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y sí, esto es todo. En unos días subo el primer capítulo, no olvidéis darle amor y dejarme vuestras primeras impresiones en los comentarios.

Besos, Ali~


	2. Capítulo I: Despertando

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le habéis dado al prefacio de la historia, espero que este primer capítulo os guste :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama es mía.

 _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 6.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **The dark side of the moon**

* * *

 **Capítulo I: Despertando.**

 _(Noche anterior)._

 _Hermione estaba sentada con cuatro personas desconocidas para ella y una mujer que, para su mala suerte, sí que conocía. Astoria Greengrass era una persona extravagante, demasiado materialista e inconsciente. Su padre era un capo bastante poderoso, uno de los mayores traficantes de armas en Londres y que se había hecho un nombre entre los rangos más altos de la Mafia. La vida de Astoria había estado llena de lujos, viajes, dinero y una fama manchada de sangre y de la que se jactaba. No había nacido en el mejor mundo, pero su padre se había encargado de hacerlo de oro y eso le bastaba._

 _—¿Y qué te ha traído por aquí, Hermione? —inquirió, moviendo su copa de champán de un lado a otro—. Pensaba que la gente como tú no venía a fiestas de lujo como estas._

 _—¿La gente como yo? —replicó la mujer, chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Qué es la gente como yo?_

 _Astoria sonrió al instante, un brillo apareciendo en sus ojos de forma fugaz y sus labios pintados de rojos curvándose cada vez más para dejar ver sus dientes. Una sonrisa propia de un felino a punto de atacar. Hermione siempre pensó que Astoria tenía más de zorra, que de gata._

 _—Las putas, cielo —explicó—. Las putas no vienen a estas fiestas. La escoria, en general, no asiste a este tipo de festejos._

 _Granger sonrió ante las esperadas palabras, después de todo ella misma se habían encargado de difundir esos falsos rumores por los mundos de la mafia. Le dio un sorbo a su copa de champán y parpadeó varias veces en dirección a Astoria._

 _—Es que soy tan buena en lo mío, cielo —comenzó, poniendo un cierto retintín en la última palabra—. Que me invitan a las más grandes fiestas._

 _—Una puta de lujo —escupió la mujer._

 _—Al menos yo gano dinero con lo mío —replicó—, tú lo haces gratis._

 _En el momento en el que Astoria se levantó para golpearla, Hermione se puso en pie y se largó, dejando a Greengrass consumiéndose en su ira y desprecio. Caminó entre los invitados, inclinándose a modo de saludo al ver a algunas personas para las que había trabajado e ignorando los comentarios obscenos que otros le hacían. «Como si un vestido de noche fuera una invitación a que le soltasen comentarios desagradables. Malditos gilipollas», pensó._

 _Se adentró en la zona donde estaban bailando y no tardó en conseguir una pareja. Blaise Zabini tarareaba una canción en su oído que nada tenía que ver con la melodía clásica que tocaban los músicos._

 _—Hoy estás radiante, pastelito mío —susurró el hombre—. Te has puesto mi vestido favorito. Hace magia, ya sabes, te crea un culo donde no lo hay._

 _Hermione rio con suavidad. Si había alguien a quien le podía soportar esas mierdas empalagosas y los comentarios obscenos era a su fiel compañero de trabajo. Él, conocido como el "Maestro de los trucos" y ella, conocida como "la Meretriz de la Cúspide". Dos personas que habían aprovechado sus dotes para el engaño para construir una cortina de humo alrededor de ellos, nadie sabía su verdadero trabajo, sus verdaderos nombres en aquel mundo, su verdadero propósito en aquella fiesta. ¿Quién iba a sospechar de un simple apostador empedernido y una fulana que horrorizaba a las "señoritas de clase alta" en lo más oscuro de la mafia? Nadie, esa era la respuesta._

 _Cuando la siguiente canción comenzó a sonar Hermione se las ingenió para que ella y Blaise bailasen cerca del objetivo de esa noche. Un encargo especial solo para la mujer y en el que el hombre participaría por simple diversión. Aprovechándose del tango que los músicos tocaban, Zabini cogió la navaja que Hermione tenía sujeta en la liga en su muslo, dejándosela a la mujer en la mano. Mientras daban varias vueltas, la chica sacó el filo y colocó el arma de forma que fuese casi imperceptible. Era el momento._

 _Sin embargo, cuando Blaise la soltó para el cambio de pareja y ella se dirigió a su objetivo de esa noche para llevar a cabo el plan, un disparo atravesó el aire y creó el pánico en el lugar. Más disparos resonaron por el lugar, pero Hermione solo pudo fijarse en la forma en la que Nott la miró, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes, antes de tratar de inmovilizarla. Granger se zafó de su agarre y trató de seguir con su plan, pero dos personas la agarraron desde atrás y tiraron de ella, desestabilizándola. El sonido del tiroteo se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, demasiado. Forcejeó para quitarse a esos dos imbéciles de encima pero fue en vano. Nott apareció delante ella, con su navaja sujeta entre sus dedos y sonrió como un maníaco antes de clavar la navaja en su estómago._

 _Sintió como el agarre en sus brazos desapareció mientras todo a su alrededor se iba difuminando. Llevó sus manos hasta la herida y se arrancó la navaja, jadeando de dolor al sentir la sangre cubriendo sus dedos. Presionó para parar la hemorragia y trató de mirar a su alrededor, sin llegar a ver a Blaise en ningún sitio y observando a varias personas siendo abatidas por la seguridad de la fiesta._

 _Clavó sus ojos en el candelabro del techo y jadeó, sintiendo como todo se comenzaba a desvanecer. La noche no debería terminar así, ella no tendría que estar ahí. Y sin embargo ese era, posiblemente, su final. El dolor comenzó a desaparecer a medida que ella caía en la oscuridad, estaba tan cerca de que se acabase… Entonces él apareció, cogiéndola en brazos y clavando sus ojos grises en los suyos antes de que la inconsciencia se la llevase a su reino._

* * *

Hermione parpadeó varias veces, comenzando a ser consciente de su alrededor y jadeando ante el dolor que comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo, desde las punzadas en su cabeza hasta el lacerante dolor que sentía en su estómago. Dejó escapar un siseo a medida que se incorporaba, sentándose sobre aquel colchón blando y observando todo a su alrededor. Al contrario de lo que llegó a esperarse, estaba en una habitación llena de lujos: muebles de madera de alta calidad con toques de oro, una lámpara de araña colgada en el techo, figuras de porcelana e incluso varios Huevos de Fabergé* expuestos tras una vitrina de cristal.

Recorrió la sala con sus ojos, analizando todo y cuestionándose cómo ese cuarto parecía ser del tamaño de un estudio normal y corriente y qué habría detrás de las seis puertas que estaban repartidas por la habitación. Se quitó las sábanas de encima y observó la venda que se presionaba sobre la herida en su estómago, sujetado con esparadrapo. Dirigió una de sus manos allí y con cuidado comenzó a retirar la tira pero una voz la sobresaltó, haciéndola jadear por el dolor ante el movimiento.

—No te recomendaría hacer eso.

Los ojos de Hermione se clavaron en el hombre que acababa de entrar en la sala. Mediría como mucho un metro sesenta y siete, tenía el pelo negro, los ojos claros (verde, quizá) ocultos tras unas gafas redondas y una sonrisa amable.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me habéis hecho? ¿Cuánto llevo dormida? ¿Qué ocurrió en la fiesta? —comenzó a soltar preguntas mientras el recién llegado avanzaba hasta la cama.

—Me llamo Harry Potter, he sido quien te ha curado la herida, llevas dos días dormida y la fiesta se vio envuelta en una redada entre dos bandas —respondió sin perder la sonrisa—. El señor estará contento cuando le comunique que ha despertado.

—¿El señor? ¿De qué coño me estás hablando? —replicó y entrecerró los ojos, analizándolo detenidamente—. No me has dicho dónde estoy.

—No me corresponde a mí darte esa información. —Esa sonrisa amable estaba crispando los nervios de Hermione—. Avisaré al señor de que ha despertado, trata de mantener la herida quieta, no hagas movimientos bruscos o se te saltarán los puntos.

Hermione bufó cuando vio al otro largarse de la habitación, dejándola con más preguntas aún y cuestionándose qué había pasado para que ella hubiese terminado allí. Se dejó caer contra el colchón y cerró los ojos. Poco a poco el calor propio del sueño la fue invadiendo hasta dejarla en el limbo entre el sueño y la conciencia.

—¿No has descansado suficiente?

La mujer abrió los ojos, sobresaltada, y enfocó su mirada en el hombre que había entrado (y ella ni siquiera lo había notado) a la habitación y ahora se encontraba parado delante de la cama. Rubio, ojos grises, labios delgados, rasgos finos y una altura que podía rozar perfectamente el metro ochenta y cinco. Le resultó extrañamente familiar y su mente no tardó en reconocerlo. Él era la persona que la había sacado de la fiesta cuando estaba desangrándose en el suelo.

»Buenas, bella durmiente.

Hermione bufó ante el apodo y se incorporó con lentitud, mirando de forma desafiante al recién llegado. El hombre le sonrió, aunque el gesto no poseía el toque amable que había percibido en el chico de antes. El desconocido avanzó hasta colocarse a un lateral de la cama, observándola desde toda su estatura con una mueca burlona. Hermione no sabía por qué, pero todo su cuerpo se ponía a la defensiva ante la presencia de ese extraño. Despedía un aura oscura y enigmática que le ponía los pelos de punta y las primeras impresiones que Hermione había tenido de la gente siempre habían terminado siendo verdad, y él despedía la palabra «peligro» por cada poro de su piel.

—Supongo que tú eres el jefe —comenzó ella, mirándolo con desconfianza—. ¿O me equivoco?

—Supones bien. —El hombre volvió a movilizarse, colocándose una vez más a los pies de la cama; a la mujer le dio la sensación de que sus movimientos suaves y calculados se asemejaban a los de una serpiente—. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.

—Hermione Granger —se presentó ella.

—Sé quién eres —le dijo al instante, sonriendo—. Creo que no hay nadie que no sepa quién eres. Aunque ahora mismo para mí no resultas más que una invitada inesperada.

—Créeme: tampoco era mi intención estar aquí —replicó ella con rapidez, conjurando una expresión de molestia.

—Estoy seguro de ello. —Su sonrisa comenzaba a resultar realmente molesta a ojos de Hermione—. De hecho, tu intención era matar a Alexander Nott, pero no salió como esperabas.

—No sé de qué me hablas. —El tono de la mujer sonaba tan jodidamente seguro y convincente que cualquier otro se lo hubiese tragado. Pero Draco no.

—Por supuesto que no —ironizó—. Granger, por favor, no me tomes por tonto. Sé perfectamente qué clase de intenciones tiene cada persona que entra a alguna de mis fiestas. Y sé perfectamente que tenías escondida una pequeña daga debajo del vestido, atada en un liguero. —Hermione apretó los labios durante unas milésimas de segundo, aunque no tardó en formar una fingida mueca sorprendida—. Muy clásico, la verdad. ¿Acaso eres fan de los métodos antiguos?

—Realmente no sé de qué me hablas, ni siquiera sabía que eras el anfitrión de la fiesta —comentó, negando con la cabeza—. Era la acompañante del señor Avery, soy su secretaria —explicó.

—Claro que sí, _cariño_ —se rió de ella el hombre; el tonito que le había puesto al mote le resultó a Hermione casi tan molesto como el resto de su conversación—. Por eso trataste de rajarle el cuello a Alexander Nott en mitad del baile, ¿no? Sé quién eres y lo que haces, sé por qué estabas ahí y sé que te frustraron tus planes los idiotas que entraron en mi fiesta. También sé que tu compañero es Blaise Zabini y que Avery no es más que una de las muchas tapaderas que utilizas para moverte por nuestro mundo. Es más, sé perfectamente que te conocen como la _Puta Escarlata_ por las calles porque tú misma lo que has querido de esa manera; mejor que piensen que eres una prostituta a la asesina a sueldo más peligrosa que hay en Inglaterra, ¿o me equivoco?

Hermione boqueó, sorprendida. Había una seguridad y una arrogancia en esas palabras que la dejaron atónita, no sabía quién era ese hombre, no recordaba haber escuchado sobre él en ningún sitio, y sin embargo parecía ser la persona más poderosa con la que se había topado en su vida. Sabía todo de ella, desde su fachada hasta su compañero de profesión. Era como si él poseyese una bola mágica que le enseñaba todas las verdades del mundo.

»¿Y sabes por qué sé todo esto, Hermione Granger? —La mujer no dijo nada, sabiendo que seguir mintiendo sería en vano—. Porque soy Draco Malfoy, soy el dueño de la mafia y nada ocurre en mis dominios sin que yo lo sepa.

La castaña se tensó y jadeó cuando todo cobró sentido para ella. La ubicación, la fiesta repleta de gente, sus palabras, su altanería, sus conocimientos… Claramente él era alguien poderoso, claramente él tenía una posición muy alta en ese mundo, pero solo había una persona en todo Londres que pudiese coincidir con todos esos atributos. Esa de la que todos hablaban por lo bajo, pero que nadie se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta por miedo; ese nombre que era conocido por todos y a quién no debías cabrear.

—Tú eres _Slytherin_ —dijo, afectada por el descubrimiento—. Tú eres el jefe de NACB.

Draco sonrió, asintiendo a sus palabras con un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos.

—Bienvenida a mi reino, _cariño_.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado y si teníais dudas sobre qué iba la historia se hayan aclarado (parcialmente, al menos). ¿Qué os parece esta idea de Draco!Mafioso y Hermione!Sicaria? ¿Interesante, verdad?

La siguiente actualización será a finales de mes, y luego ya empezaremos con las actualizaciones mensuales (dos al mes), este mes es una excepción pero porque el prefacio era pequeño xD Recordad que cualquier tipo de información del fic (actualizaciones, adelantos, dudas que podáis tener, etc...) las aviso en mi página de Facebook: **AliciaBlackM.**

* * *

 **Aclaración:**

*Un huevo de Fabergé es una de las sesenta y nueve joyas creadas por Carl Fabergé y sus artesanos de la empresa Fabergé para los zares de Rusia, así como para algunos miembros de la nobleza y la burguesía industrial y financiera, entre los años 1885 y 1917. Los huevos se consideran obras maestras de la joyería.

* * *

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Alice1420:** ¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo te haya dejado más ideas sobre el fic :) Realmente dos actualizaciones al mes no es tanto, piensa que con otras de mis historias es mucho más tiempo JAJAJA Gracias por darle una oportunidad y leer, besos :)

 **Mari Lovegood:** ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que el prefacio te gustó, espero que este primer capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por leer y comentar *.*

* * *

Besos y abrazos,

 _Ali._


	3. Capítulo II: En las sombras

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo (tercero realmente) de este mes, espero que os guste :) Y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le estáis dando al fic, sois todos un amor *inserte corazón*

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama es mía.

 _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 6.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **The dark side of the moon**

* * *

 **Capítulo II: En las sombras.**

La llegada al poder por parte de Draco Malfoy siempre estuvo plagada de rumores sobre las circunstancias que lo llevaron allí. Su padre, Lucius, había caído gravemente enfermo cuando él tenía apenas diecinueve años y cuando murió tuvo que asumir al poder, algo que sentó como una patada en el culo de muchos que asumían que sería Alexander Nott el que se hiciese con el control de NACB tras la muerte del jefe.

En ese momento, casi diez años después, todavía había demasiadas personas reticentes a su posición, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a cerrar bocas y demostrarle a todo el mundo por qué era él el capo de NACB y no otro. Frío, calculador, sin escrúpulos y arrogante, con los años Draco Malfoy había llevado la mafia a otro nivel y en Europa no había nadie que pudiese dudar sobre el poder del hombre y las cosas que podía hacer.

A pesar de todo lo que había demostrado a lo largo de esos años, seguía habiendo gente que dudaba de sus capacidades y que murmuraban que no era más que la triste sombre de lo que un día fue su padre. Por ello, había estado los últimos meses poniéndose de acuerdo con algunos de sus socios más poderosos para poder hacerse con el control completo de Europa, y para eso necesitaba acabar con la última de sus barreras: la mafia rusa.

Años atrás, Nayali* había sido una de las grandes colaboradoras de NACB pero un contrato por parte de los rusos con ciertos americanos de amistades turbias (algo irónico teniendo en cuenta qué tipo de mundo era el suyo), terminó con la unión pacífica de ambos bandos y pronto comenzaron a disputarse el control de los mercados europeos: desde los pequeños puntos de venta de droga hasta el tráfico de armamento militar u objetos robados de gran valor. Muchos dijeron que esa guerra entre bandas terminaría con ambas mafias cayéndose por su propio peso, pero el don de la palabra de Lucius consiguió que los grandes de Europa se posicionasen a su favor y tras su muerte fue Draco quien mantuvo todos sus socios contentos, consiguiendo limitar el poder de Nayali a la fría Rusia.

Pero ahora su intención es que esa última barrera cayese y para ello necesitaba infiltrar a alguien que hiciese el trabajo sucio por él. Alguien que llegase a lo más alto de Nayali y terminase con el problema de raíz. Necesitaba a un asesino que acabase con la vida de Alexandr Vólkov. Y esa persona tenía que ser a la que apodaban la Puta Escarlata en los barrios bajos y que en la cúpula llamaban Jaguar Negro; dos nombre muy diferentes para una misma mujer.

Draco había descubierto todo lo posible sobre ella gracias a su hombre de confianza: Gregory Goyle, alguien corpulento y que parecía ser más rápido para matar que para pensar. Él le había comentado que había un sicario muy famoso que se había encargado de eliminar a algunos de los peces gordos del mundillo, así que cuando descubrió cuál era su siguiente objetivo todo pareció tomar un rumbo perfecto para él. Al principio su idea había sido atraparla cuando matase a Nott (le hubiera hecho un favor si ese imbécil muriese), pero algunos miembros de una pequeña banda de narcos se había colado en su fiesta y había jodido su plan inicial. Sin embargo las cosas no salieron tan mal y ahí estaba ella, tumbada en la cama mirándolo con una expresión de profundo asco y resentimiento.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —inquirió ella, cortante y a la defensiva.

—Por ahora, hablar —respondió él con tranquilidad—. ¿O acaso no sabes lo qué es eso? Quizá prefieres que te dé una navaja y te pongas a rajar cuellos.

Ella soltó una risa completamente falsa mientras rodaba los ojos, hastiada. Le gustaba su actitud, le gustaba que esa sorpresa que había presentado minutos atrás hubiese desaparecido y la mujer de lengua afilada y valiente volviese a hacer acto de presencia incluso delante de él.

—Aunque me encantaría aceptar tu proposición —comenzó ella, sonriente—, dudo mucho que quieras un filo atravesándote la piel y la sangre manchando tu carísima alfombra.

—Tienes razón, no me gustaría —concedió él—. Supongo que te preguntarás por qué razón estás aquí y no te dejé desangrarte hasta la muerte en la fiesta.

—Supones bien —dijo ella—, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo retorcidos que podéis llegar a ser algunos capos, no sé si estoy preparada para saber tus razones.

—Créeme, no tengo intención de hacer nada extraño contigo —comentó él, burlón—. A no ser que te vayan las cosas extravagantes, dime, Granger, ¿qué te gusta que te hagan?

Hermione alzó una ceja, casi divertida con ese cambio inesperado en la dirección de la conversación. ¿De verdad se le acababa de insinuar ese imbécil? No podía entender qué había llevado al capo a presentarse delante de ella y "ayudarla" tras lo sucedido en la fiesta aquella noche.

—Por ahora, me gusta que me digan para qué me quiere el jefe de NACB y por qué razón decidió ser un caballero de brillante armadura cuando nadie se lo había pedido.

—Verás, cariño —Hermione hizo una mueca ante el apodo—, sé perfectamente que eres una de las mejores asesinas a sueldo que hay por Europa, y estoy dispuesto a pagarte lo que desees si eliminas a alguien que no me cae especialmente bien.

—Pensaba que alguien tan poderoso como tú ya tendría a gente que le hiciese ese tipo de trabajos —replicó ella—, ¿acaso no confías en tus propios subordinados, Malfoy? Qué patético.

—No me fío de nadie, Granger, no he llegado a ser el jefe de una mafia por ser confiado con a gente que me rodea, no te confundas —objetó él con rapidez y algo de veneno destilando de sus palabras—. Pero debo darte la razón en algo y es que: sí, tengo gente para ese tipo de trabajos, sin embargo para este en concreto quiero al mejor y esa has resultado ser tú.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que trabajaré para ti?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo estoy pidiendo? —inquirió, burlón—. Estás en deuda conmigo, Granger. Y a no ser que quieras salir de mi mansión con una bala en la frente creo que deberías agradecer que tuviese planes para ti desde el principio.

Hermione apretó los labios, molesta y con la ira burbujeando en su interior. Sabía que no podía fiarse del imbécil que tenía frente a ella; claramente sabía que ese gesto amable por parte del hombre no era más que parte de su plan para chantajearla y que ella se viese obligada a cumplir con su petición. No había vuelta atrás para ella, solo un camino y le jodía mucho tener que tomarlo porque nunca había sido buena aceptando que le diesen órdenes. No de esa forma.

—Entonces para qué te andas por las ramas, esta estúpida conversación hubiera terminado hace tiempo si hubieras dicho directamente que exiges que mate a alguien a no ser que quiera ser yo la que acabe muerta —sentenció con sequedad.

—Estaba tratando de ser amable —terció el hombre, pero seguía estando ese tono burlón y casi condescendiente en su voz, como si se estuviese mofando de ella continuamente—, pero ya veo que no estás de humor. ¿Quieres una tila?

—Gilipollas.

Draco se echó a reír y eso aumentó el cabreo de Hermione. Ese tipo estaba consiguiendo agotar la poca paciencia que tenía a pasos agigantados, si no fuese porque sabía que en ese momento estaba en desventaja ya habría tratado de atacarlo y matarlo.

—Dentro de un rato vendrá Potter a revisarte la herida —comentó, encaminándose a la salida—. Trata de no morderte la lengua hasta entonces, no quiero que mueras envenenada antes de que hagas al trabajo. —Hermione tardó en entender sus palabras y cuando lo hizo Malfoy ya no estaba en la habitación.

Sin duda ese hombre estaba mal de la cabeza. No solo se burlaba de ella, se le insinuaba y luego la amenazaba, sino que tenía el descaro de hacer bromas malas y sin gracia. La situación era jodidamente surrealista, no comprendía del todo la actitud de ese hombre, joder, ni siquiera parecía un verdadero capo de la mafia, con esa sonrisa estúpida y sus comentarios despreocupados. ¿De verdad ese era Draco Malfoy o alguien que habían enviado para que fingiese que lo era? Todas las preguntas que tenía le estaban provocando dolor de cabeza.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

La voz del hombre de antes llamó su atención, así que sus ojos marrones terminaron anclándose en los verdes del tipo. Seguían siendo cálidos, como si estuviese mirando a un hermano, como si delante de ella tuviese a alguien que la protegería de cualquier mal incluso si ella no necesitaba protección; le repugnaba la idea.

—Bien —respondió—. ¿Te manda tu jefe para comprobar cuándo podré hacer su estúpido trabajito?

Harry arqueó una ceja, sorprendido ante su actitud hostil, pero no pareció darle importancia porque volvió a dibujarse una sonrisa amable en sus labios.

—Malfoy no es mi jefe —replicó él—, trabajo para mí mismo. Sin embargo, para mi desgracia, estoy en deuda con él y no podía negarle mi ayuda.

—¿Y por qué antes te has referido a él como «el señor»? Eso es muy típico de los bastardos que trabajan para los grandes de la mafia.

—Meros formalismos que utilizo cuando estoy aquí —replicó él—, uno nunca sabe con qué clase de personas está tratando.

—¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Digamos que he tenido la oportunidad de escuchar ciertas partes de vuestra amigable conversación, alguien que es capaz de contestarle así a Malfoy no se merece que yo finja ser un empleado más de la mafia.

—¿Y qué eres?

—Un hombre que le debe algo a otro —contestó con simpleza—. El problema es que ese «otro» es Draco Malfoy.

—¿Endeudado con un jefe mafioso? Qué mal, Potter —se burló—. ¿Qué pasa? No serás un médico negligente que cobraba en negro a sus pacientes y se quedó en la ruina, ¿no?

—Ojalá fuera eso —terció él, sin perder la sonrisa—, pero no. Es mucho más complicado y te lo contaría gustoso si no fuese por el hecho de que eres jodidamente antipática y con tu actitud solo te vas a ganar otro navajazo.

Hermione arqueó una ceja y sintió las comisuras de su boca alzarse en contra de su voluntad ante las palabras del tipo, era jodidamente antipático bajo ese tonito amable y encima llevaba una amenaza bastante explícita. Levantó las manos en son de paz, aunque claramente era una forma de burlarse del hombre.

—Tranquilo, doctor —puso especial énfasis en esa palabra—. No quiero que se cabree usted conmigo y me dé la eutanasia por error.

Harry se echó a reír y, por fin, se movió de su posición en la puerta para llegar hasta ella. Le revisó la herida, cambió sus vendas y salió del lugar durante unos minutos antes de volver con una muda de ropa para ella. Era un chándal gris con franjas blancas que no terminaba de gustarle, pero sin duda era mucho mejor que estar prácticamente desnuda por una casa que no era suya.

—¿Ahora qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Esperar aquí pacientemente a que Malfoy venga a darme otra interesante charla y exigirme cosas?

Harry caminó hasta la salida y abrió la puerta, adentrándose en el pasillo. Clavó sus ojos verdes en ella, que estaba sentada en la cama con algo de dificultad, y la sonrió con suavidad antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano.

—La puerta está abierta, Granger —repuso él—. Eres tú la que decides si quieres salir de la habitación o no.

—¿Y qué se supone que me espera fuera de ella?

—Lo descubrirás si sales.

Harry desapareció de su campo de visión en cuanto retomó su camino, la pared blanca con decoraciones de madera fue lo primero que sus ojos captaron cuando el hombre se fue. Luego, cuando se levantó y comenzó a caminar, más cosas comenzaron a aparecer a medida que se acercaba a la puerta. Cuando dio el primer paso al pasillo, sintió que ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que a algunas os hacía ilusión que Draco y Harry sean amigos/jefe-subordinado, pero no es así del todo. Sorry not sorry JAJAJAJA De cualquier manera, ¿qué pensáis que pasará ahora? ¿Qué pensáis de Draco y Hermione?

* * *

 **Aclaración:**

*Nayali: Nayali es, básicamente, la unión de dos palabras rusas: zorro rojo (krasnaya lisitsa), pues el "naya" final de la primera palabra y el "li" que empieza la segunda palabra JAJAJAJA

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Jaz:** ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que el fic te está gustando y que te agrada mi forma de escribir, a veces siento que no todo queda claro, por eso hago las aclaraciones o lo reviso varias veces para simplificarlo xD Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)

 **Alice1420:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia :) Gracias por leer y comentar *.*

 **Mari Lovegood:** ¡Hola! Me alegra haberte sorprendido(? y me alegra saber que te gusta cómo se está desarrollando la historia :) Gracias por leer y comentar :D

* * *

Besos y abrazos,

 _AliciaBlackM._


End file.
